PULANG
by MtChan
Summary: Surat dari Kris untuk Chanyeol. Krisyeol. KrisXChanyeol. Canon. Boys love. Don't like, don't read.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warning: Canon. Boys love. Don't like, don't read.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

.

.

" **PULANG** "

 _Dear Chanyeol,_

 _Seperti pembuka surat kebanyakan, hal pertama yang ingin aku utarakan adalah pertanyaan mengenai keadaanmu. Apakah kau sehat sekarang? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Aku bisa membayangkan kau sedang mendengus sekarang untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Tentu saja kau akan sehat, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau mungkin terlihat acuh tak acuh, tapi aku tahu kau bisa merawat dirimu sendiri dengan baik._

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Aku tahu surat ini tidak akan ada gunanya dan kau mungkin tidak akan mempercayai apapun yang aku tulis di sini. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan berhenti membacanya. Karena surat ini khusus aku tulis untukmu._

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Kau pasti marah padaku karena telah membuat keputusan untuk pergi. Tapi sungguh, seandainya aku punya pilihan lain aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tetap bersama kalian dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tahu aku telah egois dan aku tidak berharap kau akan mengerti, karena hal itu pasti sulit._

 _Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku mungkin sudah sampai di tempat asalku. Aku mungkin akan beristirahat sebentar sebelum memulai semuanya dari awal. Kau mungkin akan memanggilku sebagai pengkhianat atas apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang. Tapi aku akan tetap menghidupkan mimpiku, dan kau juga, kan?_

 _Chanyeol, dongsaeng favoritku,_

 _Percayalah bahwa aku tidak pernah dengan sengaja meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah merawat dan memperlakukanku dengan baik selama ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan di Korea selama ini tanpa bantuanmu dan penghiburan dari mu._

 _Untuk itu, bukannya minta maaf –karena aku sendiri tidak yakin akan mendapatkannya, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Aku tidak akan melupakan segalanya._

 _Wu Yifan._

Chanyeol meremas lembaran kertas berwarna putih di tangannya hingga kusut. Mata pemuda itu merah dan gumpalan menyakitkan di tenggorokannya akibat menahan cairan panas itu mengaliri wajahnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas melalui mulutnya ketika dadanya naik turun menahan rasa kesal yang membuncah di sana. Ingin rasanya ia memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Tapi dengan melampiaskannya seperti itu rasanya tidak akan cukup.

Di kamar yang ia tempati sendiri itu Chanyeol membuka kembali gumpalan kertas kusut yang ia remas tadi. Dengan tangan gemetar, pemuda itu meratakan kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan tidak jelas itu dan melipatnya rapi.

.

.

.

 _Dear Chanyeol,_

 _Ini adalah surat keduaku. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak surat yang akan aku tulis, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku. Karena aku tahu ini satu-satunya cara agar aku tetap bisa berbicara denganmu –dan hanya jika kau membaca suratku, tentu saja._

 _Apa kabar? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan selalu membuka suratku dengan menanyakan keadaanmu, karena barangkali di luar sana tidak ada yang melakukannya selain aku. Kau sedang mendengus, aku tahu._

 _Dan kau akan tetap baik-baik saja, karena kau akan selalu tersenyum dan meringis dengan bodoh tidak peduli betapa kosongnya tatapan matamu atau betapa kacaunya kepalamu. Kau akan selalu begitu._

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Aku sudah mulai menjalani kehidupanku di sini, tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum bisa mengenyahkan ingatan ketika aku berada di Korea. Bersamamu._

 _Aku masih menunggu pintu kamarku diketuk pada tengah malam dan beberapa detik kemudian kepalamu muncul dengan senyuman ketika kau mengajakku untuk menyelinap keluar dari asrama untuk membeli burger. Apakah sekarang ada yang menemanimu keluar ketika kau lapar? Atau kau pergi sendiri?_

 _Aku pasti juga sudah mulai gila ketika mengharapkan seseorang untuk tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang dan menggigit pundakku saat ia bosan atau membutuhkan perhatian. Aku akan menggelengkan kepalaku setiap kali pikiran itu muncul, karena tentu saja siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya selain kau? Dan kau tidak ada di sini._

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Apa kau membenciku sekarang? Apa kau masih marah padaku? Apa kau ingin memukulku?_

 _Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Aku mungkin akan balas memukulmu, tapi kau tahu—aku tidak akan pernah membencimu._

Perut Chanyeol rasanya mual. _Samgyeopsal_ yang menjadi menu makan malamnya beberapa menit yang lalu seperti akan keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian berdehem untuk meredakan gumpalan yang masih mengganjal di tenggorokannya dan menahan rasa mual itu.

Kertas berwarna putih itu terjatuh dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan mendarat di lantai ketika pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

 _Dear Chanyeol,_

 _Apakah sudah merasa bosan? Aku harap tidak._

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, kemarin, minggu lalu? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Ku dengar jadwal kalian semakin padat. Tapi aku tahu kau menyukainya jika kalian sibuk. Kau tidak bisa berdiam diri._

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Lucu rasanya setiap kali aku datang ke Korea dan kau kebetulan berada di tempat lain. Apakah semuanya memang sudah direncanakan?_

 _Meskipun aku tidak berniat untuk mengajakmu bertemu –karena entah kau menginginkannya atau tidak, tapi aku ingin merasakan kembali bernafas di udara yang sama denganmu. Di satu tempat, di satu waktu. Kau akan memandangku dengan tidak percaya sekarang._

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Apakah ada yang mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang kau buat? Apakah ada yang menepuk kepalamu dan berkata, "kau sudah bekerja keras". Jika tidak, maka melalui surat ini, anggap saja aku sedang melakukannya._

" _Kau sudah bekerja keras, Chanyeol. Tetap lakukan yang terbaik."_

 _Kau tahu, hari ini dalam wawancara, ada sebuah pertanyaan apakah arti Korea untukku? Apakah aku menyesal pernah tinggal di sana dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian?_

 _Aku tidak akan menuliskan jawabanku di sini, aku hanya berharap kau sudah tahu jawabanku tanpa aku harus menceritakannya padamu._

Tapi Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan dugaannya sendiri atas jawaban Yifan. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah kata kunci. Tak beberapa lama deretan artikel terpampang di halaman utama mesin pencarian itu. Chanyeol membuka sebuah tautan yang ia anggap memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan di kepalanya.

 _Bagi Kris, Korea adalah rumah, sebuah tempat baginya untuk pulang. Dan seburuk apapun rumah itu, tidak akan pernah ada penyesalan karena pernah tinggal di sana bersama dengan orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga._

Chanyeol mencengkeram ponselnya dengan erat di tangannya sementara surat itu tergeletak di sampingnya. Pemuda itu buru-buru menyembunyikan kertas itu dan matanya yang memerah ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

 _Dear Chanyeol,_

 _Aku tidak tahu berapa surat lagi yang bisa aku tulis untukmu. Aku sedang mengatur jadwalku agar aku bisa bekerja, bersosialisasi dan mempunyai waktu tidur yang cukup selain di pesawat atau di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan dari satu tempat menuju tempat lainnya._

 _Kau sehat? Aku harap kau sedang menikmati hidupmu sekarang dengan apapun yang kau lakukan._

 _Aku harap matamu tetap berbinar dan bersemangat dengan setiap passionmu. Aku harap kau bisa hidup dengan pilihan yang kau inginkan._

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Sekali lagi maaf karena beberapa orang juga memilih untuk meninggalkanmu –dan kalian. Terkadang mimpi juga bisa berubah. Dan mungkin milik mereka juga._

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Setelah semua ini, apakah kau masih percaya padaku? Jika aku bercerita mengenai kehidupanku di sini, apakah kau juga akan ikut bahagia seperti setiap kali aku tersenyum saat mendengarkan suaramu atau membayangkan wajahmu?_

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Setiap kali aku terjaga, aku membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika saat itu aku tidak memutuskan untuk pergi dan tetap tinggal. Apakah semuanya akan tetap sama?_

 _Tapi aku juga sempat membayangkan, jika kita diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi di masa depan, apa yang akan kau—aku, kita, lakukan?_

 _Kau mungkin sudah menjadi seorang pencipta lagu handal dengan ribuan lagu yang kau buat –kau mungkin akan bernyanyi solo setelah grup tidak lagi aktif? Aku mungkin akan tetap menjadi Kris Wu, mantan anggota grup boyband dari Korea Selatan, aktor dan penyanyi hip-hop. Kita masih berada di dunia yang sama. Hanya pada keadaan yang sedikit berbeda._

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Mulai sekarang, anggaplah setiap surat yang aku tulis dan aku kirimkan adalah surat terakhir untukmu. Bukannya aku ingin berhenti berbicara denganmu, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu. Maksudku, kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya berharap tapi kemudian ditinggalkan pergi begitu saja._

 _Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi padamu. Aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan dengan baik. Aku ingin kau tahu ketika aku pergi._

Chanyeol tidak begitu mahir dalam mengatasi perpisahan. Air mata yang terus ia tahan di pelupuk matanya akhirnya tidak sanggup menahan genangan dan meluncur dari kedua sudut matanya. Sesuatu yang telah ia tahan selama berbulan-bulan itu akhirnya tercerai berai di hadapannya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Bahu Chanyeol berguncang ketika tangannya meremas ujung surat itu di tangannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menangis sejak kepergian Yifan dari grup.

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Seandainya kita benar-benar diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu di masa depan, aku hanya berharap kita akan tetap saling mengenal dan menyapa satu sama lain –meskipun aku tahu akan sulit untuk tetap menjadi akrab. Tapi aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi seorang hyung yang pernah kau kenal. Aku ingin tetap menjadi Kurisseu-hyungmu._

 _Dan Chanyeol,_

 _Seandainya kelak, jika kau sanggup memaafkanku dan aku cukup dewasa untuk menelan egoku,_

 _Apakah aku diizinkan untuk pulang—kepadamu?_

 _Wu Yifan._

TAMAT.

 _I know I've dug my own grave by writing canon—a verse which I always avoided everytime I write fanfic, but this time I took the chance bcs yolo?_

 _Hehe._

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Maaf jika masih banyak typos dan EYD yang tidak sesuai.

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


End file.
